mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wikingerzüge/Irland
Eine sehr wechselvolle Geschichte hatten die Wikingerzüge in Irland und die daraus hervorgehenden Wikingerreiche. Geschichte Schon um 830 hatten sich Wikinger auch an der Ostküste Irlands (im östlichen Meath und in der Gegend des späteren Wicklow) niedergelassen (Annalen von Ulster, 826, 835). 836 kamen zwei große Flotten an das östliche Irland und segelten in die Boyne und die Liffey hinein. 839 kam eine große königliche Flotte an das nördl. Irland unter Turges, der sich zum König über die Fremden Erins machte, der erste Wikinger, der außerhalb Skandinaviens ein neues Reich gründete. Aus Norwegen, teils aus den Landschaften am Christianiafjord, teils aus dem westlichen Norwegen, kamen ebenfalls die Gefährten Turges und die übrigen Häupter des Heeres. Der Hauptsitz des neuen Reiches war das nördliche Irland. Als Stützen seiner Macht erbaute Turges überall Festungen und Burgen, so z.B. im Hafen von Dundalk, an der Mündung der Boyne, bei Dublin an der Liffey-Mündung (841) und bei Limerick an der Shannon. Noch um 1200 erinnert man sich seiner in Irland als des Begründers der nordischen Herrschaft. Kämpfe zwischen Dänen und Norwegern Seit 835 wurden die Küsten Englands häufig von Überfällen heimgesucht. König Ecgberts Vereinigung der angelsächsischen Reiche aber erschwerte die Unternehmungen der Normannen. Erst 850—851 überwinterte ein Wikingerheer zum erstenmal in England (auf der Insel Thanet an der Kentküste). 855 schlugen Halfdan, Ubba und Iwar, die Söhne Ragnar Lodbroks, auf Shepey an der Themsemündung ihr Winterlager auf. Doch erst 865 beginnen die wirklichen Eroberungen in England. Das Hauptinteresse knüpft sich in den 850er Jahren an die Kämpfe zwischen Dänen und Norwegern in Irland. Die Macht der Wikinger in Irland war seit dem Tod von Turges zurückgegangen. Die Iren hatten 848 sogar Dublin erobert. Dänische Wikinger verheerten um diese Zeit das südwestliche England und strebten von dort aus nach Irland. 849 kamen 140 Schiffe der "schwarzen Heiden" (Dänen) nach Irland, um die Herrschaft über die "weißen Heiden" (die Norweger) zu erringen, „so dass sie ganz Erin nachher in Verwirrung brachten". 851 eroberten die Dänen Dublin und schlugen die Norweger von Dundalk. Im folgenden Jahre lieferten die Norweger bei Carlingford Lough den Dänen eine dreitägige Schlacht, in der sie jedoch vernichtend geschlagen wurden, 5000 Mann verloren und sogar ihre Schiffe den Dänen überlassen mußten. Nun hatten die Dänen die wichtigsten Plätze der Norweger in Besitz. Aber schon 853 übernahm Amlaib Conung (Olaf), Sohn des Königs von Lochlann (siehe. Norwegen) die Herrschaft über die Wikinger. Der Führer der Dänen, Orm, verließ später Irland; er wurde 856 von König Roderic in Wales getötet. Plötzlich verließ auch Amlaib Conung Irland. An seine Statt kam sein Bruder Iwar (Imar). Auch die Loire-Normannen wurden mit in diese Kämpfe verwickelt. Der dänische Wikingerführer Sidroc (Sigtryggr) kam im Sommer 855 an die Loire-mündung und verbündete sich mit den Bretonen, um die Loire-Normannen zu vernichten. Nach einem harten Kampfe mußten diese dem Sidroc ihr Gold ausliefern; er segelte zur Seine zurück, wo er sich mit Björn Eisenseite vereinigte. 857 kämpfte Amlaib Conung mit Iwar gegen die Gall-Gaedhel ("Fremd"-Iren, d. h. Scharen von Iren und Normannen, die nach Art der Wikinger plünderten und deren Sitten angenommen hatten) und töteten in Munster ihren Führer Caitil Finn (Ketil den Weißen), der wahrscheinlich nicht, wie von einigen angenommen wird, mit dem Ketil Flatnef der isländischen Sagas identisch ist. Die drei irischen Wikingerkönige Die 860er Jahre sind voll von Kämpfen zwischen den Normannen und Iren, unter denen sich Cearbhall von Ossory (Kjarvalr Irakonungr der Sagas) besonders hervortat. Die Wikinger, deren Könige Amlaib Conung, Iwar und Auisle (Auðgisl) waren, breiteten ihre Macht über die ganze Insel aus. Sie waren sogar mächtig genug, mehrere Einfälle in Schottland zu machen (866, wo Amlaíb und Auðgils das Piktenland verwüsteten). 870-871 kehrten Amlaíb und Iwar mit 200 Schiffen und vielen britischen, sächsischen und schottischen Gefangenen nach Dublin zurück. Schottland war seit 844, wo Kenneth mac Alpin ganz Schottland unterworfen hatte, von Einfällen der Wikinger verschont gewesen. Schon 871 hatte Amlaíb Irland verlassen; er kehrte nie wieder dorthin zurück. Wie es heißt, ging er nach Lochlann, um seinem Vater, König Gotfried, der seine Hilfe gesucht hatte, zu helfen vgl. Norsk historisk Tidsskrift. G. Storm. Ausgabe 2. R. B. II.. Nach seinem Weggang übernahmen Amlaíbs Sohn Oistin (Eysteinn) und Iwar die Herrschaft über die Wikinger und verwüsteten ganz Irland. Dänen und Norweger schlossen also nach den harten Kämpfen Frieden, um vereint zu operieren. Als Amlaib Conung und Auisle 866 in Schottland kämpften, verwüsteten die Söhne Ragnar Lodbroks Northumberland. 870 verwüstete Amlaib Conung Schottland, während Iwar Ragnarson teils in Schottland, teils in England kämpfte. Beide Könige kehrten anschließend mit ihren Gefangenen nach Irland zurück. Vorläufiges Endes der irischen Wikinger Nach Iwars Tod gewannen die Norweger wieder die Oberhand in Irland. 876 zog sein Bruder Halfdan Ragnarsson von Northumberland nach Dublin und tötete König Oistin. Die Norweger zogen sich nach Nordirland zurück; hier wurde 878 zwischen Dänen und Norwegern gekämpft. Die Norweger unter ihrem Jarl Baard waren siegreich; Haldan fiel. Einige Jahre lang herrschte ein Sohn von König Auisle in Irland. Dieser wurde dann 884 von Eloir getötetet, einem Sohn des 853 gefallenen Königs Jarnkne (Jargna), woraufhin Eloir König wurde. Um 887 aber kamen die Söhne Iwars (d. h. dänische Wikinger) mit einer großen Flotte nach Irland. Einer von ihnen, Sigfried (od. Sigurd), fiel aber bald. Die Folge davon war eine große Verwirrung unter den Wikingern. Sie bewirkte, dass 893 die eine Partei unter Sitric (Sigtryggr), dem Sohne Iwars, nach Schottland ging. Die andere Partei schloß sich dagegen Jarl Sigfried an, den man später in Northumberland findet. König Sitric kehrte schon das nächste Jahr zurück, wurde aber bald von anderen Wikingern (d. h. von der norwegischen Partei) getötet (895 oder 896). Gluniarain (Jarnkne), ein Enkel des bereits erwähnten Königs Jarnkne, wurde jetzt König der Wikinger. Die Iren gewannen während dieser Streitigkeiten neue Kräfte und vermochten endlich (902) Dublin zu nehmen und die Wikinger aus Irland zu vertreiben. Erin blieb nun viele Jahre lang von Einfällen der Normannen verschont. Irland 914 bis 1014 Nachdem die Iren 902 Dublin zurückerobert und den größten Teil der Normannen aus Erin vertrieben hatten, kamen die Wikinger erst 914 unter Ragnwald, dem Enkel Iwar Ragnarssons, und dem Jarl Ottar zurück und setzten sich zuerst in Waterford fest. Ragnwald ging bald nach England zurück, wo er in York König wurde; sein Bruder (?) Sigtrygg eroberte 917 Dublin wieder. Die Nachkommen Iwars herrschten jetzt in York und in Dublin (York war anfangs ihr Hauptsitz, während jüngere Mitglieder ihres Hauses in Dublin saßen). Das Königreich Dublin umfaßte die heutige Grafschaft Dublin und den größten Teil der Grafschaft Wicklow und hatte weiter nördlich an der Mündung der Boyne, bei Dundalk, Carlingford Lough und Strongford Lough Niederlassungen und Flotten-Stationen, die unter Jarlen oder Lagmenn standen. Weiter südlich bildete Waterford mit Wexford ein mit Dublin verbundenes kleines Königreich. Cork mit Youghal, Dungarvan u. a. kleinere Niederlassungen an der Südküste bildeten wahrscheinlich eine aristokratische Republik wie die „Fünf Burgen" in England. Limerick an der Shannon, das um 920 zurückerobert wurde, bildete ebenfalls ein eigenes Königreich, zuerst von den Söhnen Baards (d. h. von Mitgliedern des alten Herrscherhauses von Dublin?), später von andern, mit Häuptlingen auf den Hebriden nahe verbundenen Königen beherrscht. Zwischen dem Herrscherhause von Limerick und den Königen von Dublin herrschte ein fast ununterbrochener Krieg bis 937, wo die Wikinger Limericks eine vernichtende Niederlage erlitten und ihr König gefangen wurde. Die Normannen hatten nach 914 anfangs eine große Macht entfaltet und wie im 9. Jhd. geplündert. Die Niederlage bei Brunnanburh aber wirkte auch auf Irland zurück; dazu kamen innere Streitigkeiten in Dublin, bis 953 der aus England kommende Olaf Cuaran König wurde. Vor allem aber ging es mit den Wikingern zurück, seitdem die Könige der Dalcassier, Mathgamain mac Cennétig († 976) und sein Bruder und Nachfolger, der berühmte Brian Borumha, über Munster herrschten. Munster, wo die Wikinger anfangs beinahe überall, sowohl an der See wie im Inneren des Landes, saßen, wurde ihnen nach und nach wieder entrissen. Limerick wurde 968 erobert, das dortige Königreich hörte nicht lange nachher auf zu existieren. Die Normannen (Ostmanni genannt) bewahrten jedoch noch Jahrhundertelang ihre Sonderrechte. Noch am Ende des 13. Jhds. wird die Lex Ostinannorum von Limerick erwähnt. Im Jahre 979 wurde Máel Sechnaill mac Domnaill (Maelschnaill) König von Tara und Oberkönig von Irland. Schon 980 errang er bei Tara einen glänzenden Sieg. Olaf Cuaran († 981) wurde genötigt, Dublin zu verlassen; er pilgerte nach Jona, wo er 981 starb. 989 erkämpfte Maelschnaill einen neuen Sieg und zwang die Einwohner von Dublin, einen jährlichen Tribut zu zahlen. Bald aber wurde König Brian Borumha von Munster ein noch gefährlicherer Widersacher der Dublin-Wikinger. Er besiegte sie Ende 998 bei Glenmama völlig. Dublin wurde eingenommen und geplündert und dessen König Sitric (Sigtrygg) nach einigen Monaten genötigt, Brian zu huldigen. Schon im folgenden Jahre wurde Maelschnaill abgesetzt, und Brian wurde als Oberkönig von ganz Irland gehuldigt. Das Ende der Wikingerfahrten nach Irland Die Macht der Wikinger schien völlig gebrochen, bis zuletzt die Feinde König Brians, vor allem die Könige von Dublin und Leinster, sich gegen ihn vereinigten. Aus allen westeuropäischen Wikinger-Niederlassungen sammelte König Sitric Hilfstruppen. Seine wichtigsten Verbündeten waren dabei die Jarle Broder von York und Sigurd Lodvesson von den Orkney-Inseln, dem isländische Häuptlinge und Wikinger aus den Färöer-, Orkney- und Shetlandinseln wie von den Hebriden Argyle und Cantire folgten. Daneben kamen auch Wikinger aus Pembrokeshire in Wales, wo ebenfalls eine nordische Niederlassung bestand, und von Cornwall, sowie mehrere Barone aus der Normandie. Vielleicht kamen sogar Hilfstruppen aus Norwegen. Die Schlacht von Clontarf fand am Karfreitag, am 23. April 1014, in der Nähe von Dublin statt. Die verbündeten Wikinger und Leinsterleute wurden geschlagen; die beiden Jarle Broder und Sigurd Lodvesson fielen; aber auch Brian Borumha und sein Sohn Murrogh (Murchadh) verloren das Leben, und Dublin wurde nicht eingenommen. Die Macht der Wikinger wurde in Irland nicht völlig vernichtet. Die Königreiche von Dublin und Waterford sowie die Niederlassung in Cork existierten als unabhängige Reiche bis zur Eroberung durch die Engländer (1170). Noch in der zweiten Hälfte des 13. Jhds. hatten die nordischen Bewohner Irlands ihre Sprache und Nationalität sowie ihre Sonderrechte bewahrt. Verwandte Themen Quellen * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 4. Johannes Hoops, 1918-1919. S. 530 ff. Art. Wikinger, besonders § 37-39. * Die Normannen und das fränkische reich bis zur gründung der Normandie (799-811) (Internet Archive). Walther Vogel. Heidelberg, G. Winter, 1906. S. 6 ff. * Contributions to the history of the Norsemen in Ireland - Band 1+2 (Google Books). Alexander Bugge. J. Dybwad, 1900 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Wikinger Kategorie:Ereignis Kategorie:Frühmittelalter Kategorie:Britische Inseln